Soledad y culpa
by Noci-chan
Summary: CAP 2 UP! Puede que el destino te depare una parada en tu camino, un segundo en el que poder respirar con tranquilidad y sin miedo. Para mí, ese descanso era Emmett Cullen. Emmett x Bella x Edward
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **En este relato Rosalie no forma parte de los Cullen , sino me fastidiaría la historia xDDD... Así que lo siento si sois fans de ella, pero es muy probable que no aparezca a lo largo del relato, y si lo hace será muy muy al final.

**PROLOGO**

Soledad. Era el sentimiento que dirigía mi vida hacia lugares cada vez más oscuros. Incluso cuando me veía rodeada de gente, algo a mi alrededor les distanciaba. Era incapaz de saber que era ese algo, pero ahí estaba, acechando. Cuando por fin sentía que comenzaba a tener gente a la que querer, esa sombra hacía acto de presencia y se los llevaba lejos de mí.

Así, durante años, permanecí confinada en mi propio mundo. Sola y distante de una realidad que parecía reacia a aceptarme. Daba igual cuanto luchara, daba igual cuanto me aferrara a la gente, tarde o temprano terminaba de nuevo aislada en un burbuja demasiado resistente para ser rota.

Poco a poco caí en la desesperanza y la resignación. Estaba condenada a vagar sola sin un rumbo fijo, y la fuerza que se encargaba de que así fuera era demasiado fuerte para mí. Luchar no tenía sentido, así que, ¿para qué hacerlo?. La salida más fácil era rendirme, vivir la vida gris que me esperaba y esperar porque algún día la sombra que me acechaba decidiera darme tregua.

De todos modos, comenzaba a acostumbrarme, había tenido demasiado tiempo hacerlo. Cuando apenas tenía doce años, mis padres murieron en un terrible accidente, y me vi obligada a vivir en una casa de acogida. No puedo decir que fuera una vida feliz, pero tampoco recibiría la clasificación de mala. Fue entonces cuando el escudo que me encerraba se formó entorno a mí, nada de amigos, nada de familia, nada de nada. Vivía cada día con la simple esperanza de que algo entibiara mi soledad, de que la oscuridad que lo cubría todo fuera eliminada por un poco de luz.

Pero nunca sucedió.

Había días en que lo afrontaba con fuerza, como si nada de eso me hiriera, como si no necesitara a nadie a mi alrededor. Otros en cambio, me hundía en la más profunda de mis miseras, siendo incapaz de respirar profundamente; el dolor en mis costillas me lo impedía. En esas ocasiones me quedaba encerrada en la fría habitación de mi apartamento, acurrucada entre mis mantas como una niña asustada del exterior, rogando porque el dolor terminara de una vez. Nunca lo hacía, pero al menos, cuando pasaba mi pequeño gran ataque de ansiedad, se volvía más soportable.

Soledad.

¿Qué es la soledad?

Apenas un muro de piedra entorno a tu corazón. Quizás un halo de oscuridad asustando a la gente que pretende acercarse. Tal vez un monstruo que hiere a todo aquel que pretende consolarte con su roce. Un poco de todo, un mucho de nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

_Puedo ver que tienes fuego en tus ojos_

_y dolor en tu corazon_

_¿cuántas cosas han venido a romper tu mundo?_

_**(Give to life - Van Halen)**_

**Bella PV**

**Bristol (Inglaterra)**

El típico clima invernal de Inglaterra me reconfortaba. Yo era la típica persona a la que el frío le resultaba reconfortante. Cuando la temperatura bajaba por debajo de los diez grados, las nubes se volvían azul oscuro y la lluvia se precipitaba sobre la ciudad, mi corazón se sentía seguro. Era como si aquel frío consiguiera congelar mis temores hasta alejarlos completamente de mí.

Me ajusté un poco la bufanda, y abrí el paragüas con decisión, esperando no llegar tarde a mi primera clase. Últimamente había faltado a demasiadas clases, apesar de que no tendría demasiado problema con atrasarme en mis estudios, no me gustaba ceder ante mis debilidades. Habían sido unas semanas muy duras, por alguna razón el hueco en mi pecho se hacía más presente y voraz, confinandome en mi cuarto más de lo habitual.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos, y el viento frío del norte me ayudó con mi tarea. Miré el reloj, era tarde, si no me subía al autobús de las diez y cinco, no llegaría a tiempo. Apreté el paso decidida a tener un día lo más normal posible. Ir a mis clases, comer tranquilamente mientras leía un libro y luego acudir a mi voluntariado en la biblioteca infantil. Esos niños conseguían alegrarme hasta el peor de los días. Cuando pensaba en las duras situaciones de sus familia y en como eran capaces de sonreir mientras yo les leía, me sentía culpable por considera mi vida miserable.

- Disculpa, ¿es este el autobús que para en la universidad? - me preguntó de pronto un chico enorme. Tenía que mirar hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos. Le recorrí con una rápida mirada, era grande y musculoso, casi tenía el doble de mi tamaño, y aún así su rostro reflejaba un matiz aniñado. -

- Sí, es este. Llegará pronto, siempre llega con unos minutos de retraso. -

- Gracias. - dirigió su mirada a mí, extendiendome la mano mientras se presentaba. - Hola, soy Emmett Cullen. -

- Encantada. Soy Bella Swan. Es la primera vez que te veo aquí, yo también voy a la universidad. ¿Eres nuevo? -

- Sí. - contestó con una amplia sonrisa. - Se supone que tenía que haber empezado con mis hermanos hace dos meses, pero mi familia decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos. Hoy es mi primer día, y a mis hermanos les pareció gracioso dejarme tirado en casa. Hubiera cogido mi coche, pero sinceramente aún me pierdo con eso de ir por el sentido contrario de la carretera. -

No pude evitar sonreir ante ese comentario. Era americano, no cabía duda. Debí adivinarlo en cuanto le oí hablar, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmada ante la idea de que alguien que asistía a mi misma universidad hubiera entablado conversación conmigo. Normalmente todos me huían como si tuviera la peste, demasiado seria y rara para que nadie quisiera ser mi amigo. No es que me molestara, me ahorraba el trabajo de hacer amistades que huyeran cuando conocieran mi verdadero yo.

- Bueno, Bella... ¿qué estudias? -

- Psicología. Estoy en el primero año. -

- ¡¿En serio?! Demonios, es mi día de suerte. Yo también estudio psicología. Acabas de mejorar mi día, odio tener que andar buscando las clases y todas esas tonterías. Iré contigo. - afirmó sin darme oportunidad de protestar. No es que me desagradara el ayudar a alguien nuevo, el problema estaba en que sabía como terminaría todo esto. Pasaríamos unos días, puede que unas semanas, estrechando una amistad que terminaría en cuanto la gente le contara de mis rarezas y de lo bueno que sería para él alejarse de mí. Estaba demasiado cansada de las decepciones, prefería limitarme a aceptar mi destino sin rechistar demasiado.

El ruido de las ruedas del autobús me sacó de mis pensamientos. Preparé mi bonobus para mostrarselo al conductor y entré por la puerta seguida de Emmett. Era la misma rutina de siempre, hasta que la voz del conductor sonó molesta en mis oídos.

- Ey, tú, grandullón. Muestrame tu bonobus o pagame el billete. - me giré para ver que ocurríay vi la cara confusa del chico. ¿Sería la primera vez que montaba en un autobús? Le miré de nuevo de arriba abajo. Deportivas caras, ropa de marca, coche propio según él mismo había dicho, sin duda era un niño de papá. Sí, seguramente sería la primera vez que montaba en transporte público. -

- ¿Tiene cambio de 100? - preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todos los pasageros le dirigieron una mirada molesta, no porque estuviera retrasandoles con sus tonterias, sino por su evidente comportamiento de niño rico. Sentía pena por él, estaba tan fuera de lugar que casi daban ganas de ayudarle. Que demonios, pensé, vale más ayudarle si pretendo llegar a tiempo a mis clases.-

- Quiteme un viaje del bonobus a mí, va conmigo. -

- Está bien, pero dile a tu amigo que para la próxima se compre uno o traiga cambio o le dejaré en la parada. -

Asentí, le dirigí una mirada compasiva a Emmett y la agarré de la muñeca para que viniera a sentarse conmigo. En cuanto toqué su piel, el frío quemó en mi palma. Estaba helado, no, helado era poco. Su piel tenía la temperatura del hielo. Él se soltó de mi toque con una mirada que me pareció mezcla de verguenza, miedo y preocupación.

- Estás... helado ... - susurré, pero él no me contestó. Pasó a mi lado para sentarse al final del autobús, y se quedó mirando hacia fuera con una posición tensa marcandose en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Caminé despacio y me senté en la fila delante de él, sin mirarle, sin saber que era exactamente lo que le había molestado. ¿Era porque le había tocado? Dios mio, apenas le agarré de la muñeca, no es como si me hubiera sobrepasado con él. De nuevo estaba ahí, la sombra que alejaba a la gente de mi lado sin saber muy bien como ni porque. Me acurruqué en mi asiento disfrutando del calor de la calefacción, sería aún más agradable notar el contraste cuando llegaramos a nuestra parada.

Nuestra... como si esa palabra existiera para mí.

Siempre había un "mia" y un "suya", pero nunca un "nuestra". Yo no tenía a nadie que permitiera su uso en alguna de mis frases, hacía tanto que no la usaba que practicamente estaba tachada en mi diccionario. Desvié un poco la mirada en el cristal para mirarle de reojo. Seguía tenso y con la mente en algún lugar lejano, por más que intentaba adivinar cual era el motivo de ese repentino cambio, no lograba vislumbrarlo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón me importaba. Si realmente había hecho algo para molestarle, deseaba pedirle perdón. Yo mejor que nadie sé cuando duelen algunas cosas que para los demás parecen insignificantes, no me gusta causar ese efecto en alguien más.

El autobús se detuvo, habíamos llegado a la universidad. Me levanté con parsimonia para que viera que esta era nuestra parada sin tener que decirselo. Cuando le vi levantarse y seguirme escaleras abajo hasta volver a pisar tierra firme, me sentí un poco más aliviada. No me hablaba, pero al menos me seguía, esperando que le guiara por aquel imponente edificio que era nuevo para él. Caminé unos pasos por delante de él, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que unas voces divertidas pronunciaron el nombre del chico.

- ¡¡Emmett!! Conseguiste llegar, estamos sorprendidos. - miré con disimulo al grupo de gente. Una chica y dos chicos. Todos hermosos, pálidos y ricos como él. Las chica haría retorcerse de envidia a cualquier modelo de las revistas. Era pequeña y esbelta, tenía rasgos dulces y aniñados, su pelo era moreno, corto y con las puntas disparadas hacia todos lados. Su belleza quitaba el aliento. Los chicos no se quedaban atrás. Uno de ellos tenía aspecto serio y rígido, casi feroz. Su silueta marcial dejaba vislumbrar un cuerpo fibroso, su rostro duro era bello y unos rizos salvajes bailaban en su cabeza. El otro, el más distante, poseía una belleza digna de cualquier caballero inglés de los libros de Jane Austin. Su pelo cobrizo se revolvía en una maraña encantadora sobre su cabeza, sus ojos de caramelo brillante eran pura tentación, su mandibula cuadrada y masculina le confería un aire maduro, y al igual que su compañero, tenía un cuerpo atletico.

No iban a pasar desapercibidos, eso lo tenía bien claro.

De pronto, mi inseguridad creció de nuevo haciendo que me escapara hacia algún punto del campus. No quería estar en medio de tanta belleza, solo me haría sentir peor. Total, si esa era su familia, yo no tenía nada que hacer a su lado. Ellos se encargarían de ayudarle con lo que necesitara. Mi trabajo había acabado antes de empezar. Con un poco de suerte, ni siquiera se molestaría en hablarme más y me ahorraría las excusas tontas con las que me explicaría porque ya no necesitaba nada más de mí.

_" Acabas de mejorar mi día, odio tener que andar buscando las clases y todas esas tonterías. Iré contigo."_ recordé sus palabras con una sonrisa amarga. Como si yo pudiera tener esa suerte, como si pudiera encontrarme a un compañero de clase en la parada y convertirme en su amiga así de fácil.

* * *

**Emmett PV**

Aún no podía creerlo, ¿cómo había sido tan descuidado? Dejé que esa niña me tocara sin hacer nada por evitarlo. El frío de mi piel no era algo que se pudiera ocultar, ni explicar con simples palabras. Estaba tan asustado de que se pusiera a gritar "monstruo" allí mismo que casi me bajo del autobús.

Sin embargo, nada pasó. Fui yo quien se comportó de manera vergonzosa y me alejé de la muchacha dejandola totalmente confundida. Aún con todo eso, pude notar como me esperaba al llegar a nuestra parada, como caminaba más despacio esperando que la siguiera. No estaba asustada. Quizás esta bendita mañana de invierno había hecho que achacara mi frialdad al clima. Después de todo yo no llevaba paragüas, ni demasiada ropa de abrigo. Sí, seguramente esa fuera la explicación que le dio en su mente.

- ¡¡Emmett!! Conseguiste llegar, estamos sorprendidos. - gritó Jasper con tono burlón. Alejé mis ojos de Bella durante un momento y les miré con un cabreo impresionante. -

- Muy graciosos. Carlisle casi me mata cuando me vio en casa después de que os hubierais ido. Pensó que iba a saltarme el primer día, como si no estuviera bastante molesto de que nos tomaramos esos dos meses para irnos a Denali. -

- Vamos, has llegado, ¿cuál es el problema? - intervino Edward con su acostumbrada poca paciencia. -

- Podeís dar gracias a esta chica, sino fuera por ella seguramente seguiría en la parada. - me giré para buscarla con la mirada, pero ya no estaba allí. ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba a cuatro metros de mí hace tan solo un minuto.-

- ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? Creo que la falta de novia te está afectando. -

- No es eso, Jasper. Había una chica, demonios estaba aquí. Me indicó el autobús y me pagó el viaje. -

- Si hablas de la chica que iba delante tuyo, se largó corriendo. Creo que la has asustado. - bromeó Alice sin saber cuanta verdad podían esconder sus palabras. Me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan estupido. Nunca me había permitido mostrarme tan amistoso con un humano, ¿por qué lo había hecho ahora? Su gesto triste me había atraído de alguna manera, me despertaba el deseo de saber el porque de esa curva descendente en sus labios. No es que me interesara esa chica en el sentido romantico del asunto, era más algo protector, algo como lo que sentiría si Alice estuviera en peligro.

Miré a mi alrededor y olfateé el aire. En seguida noté su olor, esa mezcla entre el aroma de las orquideas de invernadero y el olor a frío de la nieve. Notaba el rastro como un hilo de color rojo que recorría el campus en dirección a la entrada, lo veía. Más tarde la encontraría, después de todo estudiabamos lo mismo. No sería díficil acercarme de nuevo, entablar conversación y calibrar lo asustada que pudiera estar de mí. Sólo había sido un toque a mi piel fría, no podía ser tan grave.

- Oh-oh. -

- ¿Qué pasa, Alice? - preguntó intrigado Jasper. -

- He tenido una visión. Emmett... y esa chica. La veo siendo una de nosotros, muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. -

- ¿Qué has hecho? - la molestia y la preocupación en la voz de Edward era demasiado evidente para pasarla por alto, pero yo estaba demasiado impactado por las palabras de mi hermana. ¿Esa muchacha iba a terminar siendo una de nosotros? Y más aún, ¿ella y yo ibamos a... ? No podía imaginarlo, me resultada demasiado irreal. Solo había cruzado cuatro frases con ella, nada más. No es como si hubiera tenido un flechazo, no era como eso ni lo más mínimo.-

- Es extraño, esta visión es muy firme. Lo noto... -

- No digais eso. La he conocido hace 20 minutos, solo he cruzado unas pocas palabras con ella. ¿Por qué iba a convertirla? -

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Jasper. No contesté, me limité a llenarme de esa agradable sensación calida que me traspasó cuando me agarró por la muñeca. No había tocado a un humano en decacadas, ya no recordaba lo placentero del calor de la sangre. No de la manera en que la siente un cazador que se alimenta de ella, sino como alguien frío que conseguía robar un poco de calor a su cuerpo. - Oh, dios, puedo notar ese placer.... Definitivamente le gusta. -

* * *

**Bella PV**

Mi incosciente deseaba que ese chico se acercara y me hablara de nuevo. Esperé ansiosa en mi primera clase a verla aparecer, pero no lo hizo, y lo mismo sucedió con la segunda y la tercera. Cuando llegó la cuarta clase me di por vencida. Otra vez apareció en mi pecho la grieta seca que se desconchaba hasta pelar mis costillas con un dolor lacerante. De pronto me encontré a mi misma luchando por cubrir mi corazón desnudo, deseosa de poder acuclillarme en algún rincón oscuro y llorar desconsolada. Volvía a hundirme en un nuevo ataque de ansiedad, odiaba lo frecuente que se estaba volviendo, me impedía rescatar la poca normalidad que me quedaba.

Miré el reloj, me quedaba una clase más, pero sabía mejor que nadie que no podría afrontarla con normalidad. ¿No era ironico? Estaba estudiando para ser psicologa, pero mi cordura brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Cómo ayudaría a nadie, si no era capaz de ayudarme a mi misma? El timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de la siguiente hora, corrí por el pasillo deseosa de alcanzar la puerta antes de que algún profesor me viera, no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones.

La lluvia y el frío me golpeó el rostro con una fuerza feroz, me había olvidado el paragüas, pero la humedad empapando mi cuerpo me aclaró las ideas. La sombra se alejaba poco a poco de mí, respirar se hacía más fácil. Miré al cielo dejando que las gotas heladas resbalaran consoladoras por mi rostro. Después de un minuto enfriando mis emociones, volví a correr con todas mi energías, sin un rumbo fijo. Dejaría que mi mente se volviera loca por un rato, luego tomaría de nuevo las riendas y me daría una ducha rápida en casa antes de irme a la biblioteca infantil. Solo esas inocentes criaturas eran capaces de alejar mis demonios, si por mí fuera viviría allí, rodeada de ellos. Era el único lugar seguro en el mundo.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. Estaba helada, pero mis músculos ardían. Era agradable esa contradicción. El ruido de mis pies chapoteando en las pozas, mi respiración jadeante y los truenos de la tormenta, eran todo lo que podía procesar. Mi cuerpo se movía tan rápido que no era capaz de pensar en que parte estaba moviendose en ese momento, tan rápido se movía que no fui capaz de frenarlo aún cuando vi como un coche se dirigía hacia mí. En las películas dicen que estos momentos suceden a cámara lenta, pero en mi mente fue todo lo contrario. Así como yo me había movido a toda velocidad, ese fue el ritmo que siguió predominando cuando algo me agarró por la cintura y tiró de mí con fuerza hasta dejarme aturdida, sentada en el asfalto y con una extraña sensación de incomprensión.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! Ese coche casi te hace puré. - reconocí la voz incluso sin apartar la vista del coche que hacía sonar el claxon con fuerza. Era ese chico que había alterado mi día, era Emmett. Mi cuerpo tembló fruto de los retorcidos pensamientos que me llevaban asaltando desde que lo encontré en la parada. - ¿En qué demonios pensabas? -

- No me he dado cuenta, ¿vale? Mira, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no es asunto tuyo. - mi voz sonó mucho más dura de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no me importó. Estaba cubriendome con una coraza para protegerme de la decepción, no era el día más adecuado para ver un nuevo rechazo, no podría soportarlo. Sus ojos bailaron nerviosos por mi cuerpo, parandose en una de mis manos. Confusa por la intensidad de su mirada y su gesto torcido, levanté la mano y la giré. Tenía un raspón en la palma, nada serio, pero si molesto.-

- Joder ... - farfulló. - ... huele demasiado bien. - la última parte apenas fui capaz de entenderla, estaba segura que había escuchado mal, no tenía sentido. Habló tan bajo y tan rápido que mis oídos debían haber captado apenas el sonido de sus labios al moverse.

Me levanté del suelo mirando a mi alrededor. Varias personas nos miraban entre curiosas y horrorizadas por lo que podía haber pasado, a mí solo me preocupaba haber hecho una vez más el rídiculo a causa de mi torpeza. Me sacudí la ropa tratando de librarme de la suciedad de mi trasero, pero no había demasiado que hacer, la lluvia no ayudaba lo más mínimo. Un suspiro más parecido a un lamento se escapó de mi boca sin permiso, consiguiendo que él me mirara preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? No te habré hecho daño al apartarte, ¿verdad? -

- Estoy bien, en serio. ¿Y tú? - sonrió ante mi pregunta, como si fuera algo gracioso. -

- Perfectamente. Soy un tipo duro. -

- Ah, eso es bueno. Pensé que igual te habías puesto enfermo. -

- ¿Por? - preguntó como si no fuera una pregunta suficientemente clara. Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo, no sabía si quería disimular o directamente era algo lento. -

- No fuiste a clase... -

- Ah, eso ... - de pronto su incomodidad se hizo demasiado tangible para no notarla. - ... tuve que ir a hablar con mi padre. Unos asuntos de familia, mi hermana me dijo algo y... bueno, no pude ir a clase por eso. - La incomodidad dejó paso al nerviosismo. No era díficil darse cuenta que, fuera cual fuera el asunto, era serio, y que no pensaba decirmelo. Tampoco nos conociamos lo suficiente para ello, así que no me importaba. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón me importaba. - Y tú, ¿qué hacías corriendo como una loca por la calle en medio de la que está cayendo? -

Contuve el aliento buscando una explicación que no me hiciera parecer una loca. No era cuestión de explicarle que, mi absoluta soledad, me había convertido en un ser tan desquiciado que terminaba con un ataque de ansiedad a la mínima. Explicarle la complejidad del agujero que crecía en mi pecho no era posible con palabras. Ni siquiera yo misma lo comprendía del todo, solo sabía que crecía desmesuradamente cuando alguien entraba en mi vida para salir con rapidez. Mi cordura era una seria duda que ni yo misma podía desvelar.

- Tenía prisa. - dije sin pensar. Inmediatamente me golpeé mentalmente por no elaborar algo mejor, no era nada convincente, pero él pareció tragarselo sin demasiada duda. -

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo el coche cerca, y estás empapada. -

Sopesé la idea de negarme, no porque tuviera miedo de irme con un práctico desconocido, sino por la separación después de acercamiento, pero cuando un escalofrío polar traspasó mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que cogería una pulmonía si iba a casa andando. No me gustaba lo más mínimo el extraño sentimiento de interés que me creaba ese chico enorme, no quería saber el porque de esa sensación. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido resistirse a algo que realmente necesitaba.

- Gracias. -

Me contestó con una amplia sonrisa totalmente sincera, y mi corazón dolió por la falta de costumbre. Hacia demasiado que nadie me sonreía de esa manera, demasiado para recordarlo de manera agradable. Con paso lento me guió hasta su enorme jeep color azul marino, me ayudó a subir al asiento del acompañante y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Un par de indicaciones de mi parte, y allí estabamos, frente al nido de mis negros sufrimientos. Hermoso en su constucción, horrible en el cariz que le daban mis demonios internos.

- ¿Quieres subir y secarte un poco? - pregunté sin saber de donde salía mi voz. Me avergoncé de pronto por haber dicho aquello, aunque era muy tarde para echarme atrás. Después de todo él me había salvado y me había traido a casa bajo el abrigo de su calida calefacción. ¿Qué importaba un poco de amabilidad? Dentro de un rato él desaparecería por la puerta y yo volvería a mi mundo solitario donde solo yo existía.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

_Cuando viniste con tus malos sueños y tus miedos_

_era facil ver que estabas llorando_

_como si todos los lugares fueran una catastrofe para ti_

_pero, ¿quién se beneficia de desaparecer?_

_**(Hold you in my arms - RAY LAMONTAGNE)**_

**Bella PV**

Acababa de invitar a subir a mi apartamente a ese chico, y su aparente duda me carcomía por dentro. ¿Estaría pensando que tal vez yo tenía segundas intenciones? Después de todo eso no era tan raro en la universidad, muchos de mis compañeros tomaban la vida universitaria como una continua orgía. Al menos eso había oído, no tenía información de primera mano. Le miré insegura, esperando su respuesta y cuando nuestros ojos contactaron me di cuenta por primera vez de lo extrañamente bonito de su color. Eran de un tono dorado que nunca había visto, uno que deslumbraba con luz propia.

- Claro. -

Salimos del coche y algo me sorprendió. Ambos estabamos empapados, pero aún así, él se quitó la chaqueta y nos cubrió a ambos con ella para recorrer el cacho desde su coche hasta el portal de mi apartamento. Nunca ningún chico había sido tan amable conmigo, aunque no es que tuviera mucho para comparar.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta de mi apartamento corrí a por dos toallas. Su sonrisa me deslumbró cuando le extendí la suya. Ese chico tenía un encanto aniñado que me cegaba. No era mi tipo, pero debía admitir que era muy guapo. Durante un par de minutos ambos permanecimos de pie mientras nos secabamos, cosa algo inútil teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente chorreabamos agua. Pensé durante un segundo ofrecerle que se duchara mientras le secaba un poco la ropa con la secadora, pero eso si sería pasar la línea de la amabilidad. Nada más lejos de mi intención que darle una impresión equivocada. No me interesaba de esa manera.

- ¿Vives sola? - preguntó de pronto. -

- Sí, soy una persona bastante solitaria. - mi voz sonó más débil de lo que hubiera deseado. -

- Pues tienes un piso muy amplio y bonito. Debe ser díficil pagar el alquiler tú sola. -

- No... realmente el dinero no es problema. -

- ¿Eres una niña rica? - preguntó con una risotada. -

- No, bueno al menos rica no sería la palabra. Digamos que no tengo que preocuparme por mi sustento. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeña y tenían dos seguros de vida bastante importantes. Eso y la indemnización que tuvo que pagar la persona que se estrelló contra su coche. Iba borracho, ya sabes...-

- Oh, lo siento. - noté como la sonrisa se congelaba en su rostro. Normalmente la gente reaccionaba así, preocupada por haberme ofendido o algo por el estilo. Ya lo había superado, era de las pocas cosas que no me convertían en un cacho de carne tembloroso.-

- No importa. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. -

- ¿Tienes más familia? Bueno... quizás debería callarme. Siempre me dicen que la sensibilidad no es mi punto fuerte. - sonrió con timidez y no pude evitar sonreirle de vuelta. Cada segundo que pasaba me daba más cuenta de hasta que punto ese chico grandote parecía un niño. Su inocencia era refrescante.-

- No pasa nada, en serio. Y no, no tengo más familia. Tenía doce años cuando mis padres murieron, y viví en un centro de acogida hasta que tuve los dieciocho. -

- Debió ser duro. -

- Bueno, no demasiado. No estuvo mal, no sé. Y tú,... sois una familia muy grande. Debes estar feliz de tener tantos hermanos.-

- No está mal. En realidad no somos hermanos de sangre. Nuestros padres murieron cuando eramos muy jovenes y los que son mis padres ahora nos acogieron. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada que no sean ellos, así que a todos los efectos es como una familia normal. Mis hermanos tienen sus momentos, pero les quiero. -

- Parece que no somos precisamente típicos. - sonreí al ver las historias de nuestras familias. -

- Supongo que no. - volvió a reirse. -

Pasamos un rato hablando de todo y de nada, contandole al otro un poco de nuestra vida y dandonos a conocer. No sabía si era por la falta de costumbre o por qué, pero había conectado con Emmett mucho más rápido que con cualquier otra persona. Me divertía su manera de hablar, sus continuas bromas y su cara cuando pensaba que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. De pronto me vi vibrando con la esperanza de tener a alguien en mi vida, una persona a la que llamar "amigo" con todas las letras. Sin duda él podía serlo, al menos eso deseaba creer.

Casi sollocé cuando me dijo que tenía que irse. Había sido el rato más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero por primera vez tuve la certeza absoluta de que volvería a verle pronto, de que él no sería como los demás. Me pidió el número de teléfono con algo de inseguridad, tembloroso como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debería, y yo le sonreí divertida. No me importaba realmente haberle conocido esa misma mañana, no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Cogí un post-it de la mesa de la entrada y apunté los números con perfecta caligrafía.

- Gracias. - me dijo antes de irse. -

Por alguna extraña razón esa noche no tuve pesadillas, ni siquiera me dolió el pecho. Mi sombra había permanecido lejos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era terriblemente agradable poder ser normal durante al menos un día. No quería darle alas a mi esperanza, aunque me era practicamente imposible contener la sonrisa de mi rostro. La vida comenzaba a ser más agradable ante la perspectiva de dejar mi absoluta soledad, ¿cómo no iba a estar contenta?

* * *

**2 semanas después...**

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Me maldije mil veces por haber aceptado acudir a esta "cita" con sus hermanos. Emmett estaba terriblemente feliz ante la idea, pero a mi no me hacía demasiada gracia. Durante estas dos semanas desde que nos conocimos, nos habíamos convertido en dos amigos inseparables, tanto era así que apenas le veía con sus hermanos. Las pocas veces que pude verles había sido desde lejos y siempre tenían un aspecto tan impecablemente perfecto que no entendía como prefería mi compañía a la suya. Era un délito dejarles de lado por mí.

- Oh vamos, Bells. No es como si te fueran a comer. - dijo como si fuera una broma privada. -

- En serio, ¿era necesario quedar en un local de moda pijo para presentarmelos? Me siento como si fuera a pedir tu mano o algo. - Su risotada voló por el coche. Estaba acostumbrada a ese sonido, siempre estaba riendose, pero eso no lo hacía menos maravilloso. Emmett era ese tipo de persona alegre que te contagiaba su estado de animo casi sin darse cuenta. Eso me ayudaba mucho, él mantenía alejada de mí a la tristeza. Era cientificamente imposible estar triste a su lado.-

- Ha sido cosa de mi hermana Alice. Ella es como... una obsesa de las ocasiones especiales. Siempre hay una buena excusa para organizar algo, sea lo que sea. Además, está deseando conocerte. -

- Bueno, al menos tendré alguien a mi favor. -

- No te confies, y no te dejes engatusar. Alice se muere por tener una amiga a la que llevar de compras. Si te dejas conquistar por sus trucos, no me culpes si te hace mudarte a un centro comercial. Antes de que puedas respirar, estarás en alguna boutique renovando todo tu vestuario para los proximos tres años.-

- Vale, ahora si tengo miedo. -

- No te emparanoies. Vas a conocer a mis hermanos, no a la reina de Inglaterra. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que mi hermano Edward suelte alguna de sus ironías. Alice ya te adora sin conocerte, Jasper no se atreverá a ir contra ella y Edward es practicamente un maniquí. Estará allí sentado y callado. La alegría de la huerta, como siempre. - dijo con ironía. De todos modos yo tenía la sensación de que lo decía para consolarme, y no funcionaría. Sabía lo importante que era su familia para él, y como estar conmigo le había distanciado de ellos un poco. Deseaba caerles bien para que no tuviera que dividir su tiempo, además, la idea de tener más amistades era un aliciente sobrecogedor.

El ruido del motor deteniendose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habíamos llegado. Bajé con cuidado para no tropezarme con los tacones. No era fácil caminar sobre seis centimetros de tacón de aguja, pero este local no era un lugar al que ir con vaqueros y camiseta. Me había costado encontrar algo que fuera sencillo y a la vez elegante, pero de pronto me pareció demasiado sencillo para el lugar donde nos encontrabamos. El enorme local estaba iluminado por modernas lamparas de diseño exclusivo, las paredes cubiertas de decenas de cuadros modernistas y el suelo de cenefas de cerámica pulida destellaba a mis pies.

- Oh, allí están. - dijo mientras caminaba delante de mí hacia una pequeña mesa en una esquina. -

De nuevo mi respiración desapareció al ver a su familia. Eran más bellos de lo que las palabras pudieran describir, mucho más de lo que debería ser legal. A su lado yo parecía la hermana fea de cenicienta, no había comparación posible. Me acerqué un poco a Emmett antes de llegar a la mesa y le hablé bajito para que no me oyera su familia.

- ¿Qué demonios os dan de comer en tu casa? Yo quiero un poco de eso, a ver si también me convierto en una chica de portada de revista. - Por alguna razón que desconozco, no solo Emmett sonrió, también su hermana y el chico que creo que se llamaba Jasper. Era como si me hubieran oído, aunque sabía que era imposible. Me acerqué a la mesa, sentandome en la silla que estaba entre Alice y Emmett. Tuve que respirar profundamente para controlar al monstruo nervioso de mi estomago.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Edward PV**

No entendía que hacía yo aquí. ¿Quién me convenció para venir? No me interesaba esa chica, no me interesaba conocerla. Era una humana más, seguramente tendría la cabeza llena de pensamientos idiotas de amor por mi hermano. Una chica a la que le gustara mi hermano, no debía ser el sumun de la profundidad. No es que Emmett fuera idiota, era más bien del tipo divertido y simple que prefiere disfrutar de la vida sin plantearse mucho las razones detrás de las cosas.

Cuando la vi llegar detrás de él, no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco. No me había fijado mucho en ella las veces que la vi por los pasillos de la universidad. A decir verdad no le había dirigido más que una mirada de paso. Solo recordaba que era de estatura normal y castaña, nada más. Sin embargo, viendola con más detalle, no me parecía el tipo de mi hermano. Siempre le imaginé con alguna rubia frivola, siliconada y cargada de maquillaje.

Mis pensamientos dejaron de importarme cuando una rafaga de aire me trajo su olor. De pronto un incendio se desató en mi garganta, y casi pude notar como mis ojos se oscurecían por el hambre de su sangre. Tenía que controlarme, tenía que alejar a la bestia, tenía que hacerlo por mi familia. Pero era tan díficil controlar las ganas de saltar sobre ella y morder la tibia piel de su garganta...

_"Tomala. Bebe su sangre, disfruta de su sabor..."_ me incitaba mi monstruo interior._ "Nota como huele, no podrás resistirte. Solo es una húmana más, solo un ser corriente que no tiene nada que ver contigo."_

Casi estaba a punto de ceder, a punto de moverme en mi silla, cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo como Jasper me miraba con cara asustada. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una gran sensación de tranquilidad. El fuego seguía quemandome, continuaba siendo díficil resistirme al palpitar cadente de su sangre, pero me era más fácil controlarme.

_"Hazlo por Emmett, hazlo por tu familia"_ me dije a mi mismo.

Ese fue el único pensamiento que realmente me impidió matar a esa niña en medio de aquel local. Después de todo, era su culpa por oler así, por presentarse delante de un grupo de vampiros, aunque tenía suerte de que fueramos nosotros. Al menos eramos vegetarianos.

* * *

**Alice PV**

Estaba tan nerviosa, tan emocionada. No podía creerlo, Emmett se había acercado a una chica. Por más que él negara una y otra vez sentir algo romántico por ella, yo seguía visualizando esa visión donde se les veía tan cariñosos. Si iba a terminar convertida en una de nosotros, no creo que fuera por simple amistad.

La chica era bastante guapa, aunque su sentido de la moda podía mejorarse. El vestido corto y negro que llevaba era bonito, aunque de la temporada pasada. Los zapatos si eran un completo acierto, el raso negro, el tacón fino, todo perfecto para estilizar sus piernas. Tenía muchas posibilidades, mi mente ya estaba creando cientos de looks nuevos con los que convertir a ese patito tímido en un bonito cisne.

Iba a disfrutar de esta nueva amistad.

- Ya te he hablado de ellos, pero por si acaso. Estos son Alice, Jasper y Edward. -

- Encantada. - dijo con una vocecilla tímida. Comenzaba a entender porque le gustaba tanto a Emmett, era adorable. -

- Encantada, Bella. No sabes que ganas tenía de conocerte. Emmett no para de hablar de ti, de lo simpatica, divertida e inteligente que eres. Aunque claro, al lado de mi hermano cualquiera parece inteligente. También nos ha contado que eres algo torpe, y que te caes cada dos por tres. Llevo tiritas en el bolso, puede que las necesitemos. -

- Alice, respira. - susurró Jasper a mi lado. Por alguna razón, él y Edward parecían tensos. Me encargaría de averiguarlo luego, ahora toda mi atención estaba puesta en aquella interesante humana. Sería agradable dejar de ser la única chica del grupo. Ir de compras con Jasper no era tan divertido como desearía. A él no podía ponerle vestidos. -

- Emmett, ¿qué demonios les has dicho de mí? - preguntó avergonzada. -

- Nada que no sea cierto, Bells. Eres torpe, no puedes negarlo. El otro día estabamos cogiendo unos libros de la biblioteca y de alguna manera consiguió que cinco libros se le cayeran sobre la cabeza, uno detrás del otro. Estar con ella es como vivir en un interminable capitulo de "El coyote y el correcaminos". Nunca sabes cual será la próxima trampa estupida que se volverá contra ella.-

Mis ojos se cerraron un poco ante esa risa. Eso no era caballeroso. Mi hermano era así, nada podría cambiarle, pero si seguía por ese camino, era muy probable que la pobre muchacha saldría corriendo de vergüenza, y yo ya me había hecho a la idea de tener una cuñada a la que vestir.

- Muy gracioso. Me alegra ser tan divertida. - bufó. -

- No le hagas caso, Bella. Él siempre es así. Seguramente se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza cuando era pequeño. Con el golpe se le morirían la mayoría de las neuronas y la caballerosidad.-

- Oh, venga. Ella ya sabe como soy, y aún no ha salido huyendo. Creo que este es comienzo de una bonita amistad. -

- ¿De verdad le anguantas? - preguntó Jasper desde mi derecha. De pronto parecía algo más relajado, y estaba realmente intrigado ante la idea de que una chica normal pudiera encontrar a Emmett agradable y divertido. Normalmente era demasiado "chistoso" como para aguantarle.-

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que soy algo masoquista... -

- Sin duda. Nosotros somos familia, y aún así la mitad del tiempo queremos patearle el culo. -

- Intentalo si te atreves. - le desafió divertido Emmett. -

Miré mi reloj tratando de ignorar a los machitos de la mesa. Eran las diez y media, la hora de que comenzara mi plan. Esto iba a ser muy divertido, esa tímida muchacha se sonrojaría como un tomate cuando viera aparecer a nuestros padres como de la nada. La idea era que ellos aparecieran por la puerta como si nada, como una casualidad de la vida, y así se unieran a nosotros. Seguramente Emmett querría matarme cuando se diera cuenta de lo planeado del asunto, pero se le pasaría cuando Esme le confesara que era ella la que propuso esto. No podía culparla, todos estabamos intrigados por la muchacha que había conseguido hacer de Emmett un ser menos pervertido. Era la primera vez en decadas que mantenía una relación sana e inocente con alguien, aunque realmente era la primera vez que se relacionaba con alguien. Por más que solo fuera una amistad, de momento...

Alcé los ojos y vi el pelo rubio de Carlisle. Tuve que luchar mucho para ocultar mi sonrisa. Esme venía detrás de él, y ambas nos miramos con complicidad. Era hora de empezar...

- Oh, ¿esos no son nuestros padres? - pregunté con falsa sorpresa. Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia el punto donde yo señalaba. -

- Sí, lo son. Que casualidad... - contestó con tono de sospecha Jasper. Le di un codazo disimulado para que se callara, y él pareció entenderlo todo. Era fácil ponerle de mi lado, además, esto haría aún más interesante la velada. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, levanté la mano y la agité para indicarles que se acercaran.

- Que sorpresa chicos.- habló Esme casualmente. - No pensamos encontraros aquí. Salimos a cenar y decidimos tomar algo antes de ir a casa. -

- Ah, si, claro. - refunfuñó Emmett. - Te juro que esto no estaba planeado. Al menos yo no sabía nada. - dijo girandose hacia Bella. - Estoy seguro que esto es cosa de Alice. -

- ¿Yo? Parece mentira que no me conozcas... -

- Precisamente porque te conozco. Sé que has sido tú. -

- ¿Molestamos? - preguntó con falso tono herido nuestra madre. Era buenisima consiguiendo que la gente se sentiera culpable, de alguien lo había aprendido yo. - Si quereis que nos vayamos a otro sitio, solo... -

- No, no, por favor. - intervino conmovida Bella. Casi pude vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de Esme, Carlisle sin embargo rodó los ojos sabiendo lo indiscutible de los encantos de su mujer. Ambos se sentaron con nosotros, entre Emmett y Edward. -

- Así que tu eres Bella... - comenzó nuestra madre. - ... hemos oído hablar mucho de ti últimamente.-

- Espero que bien. -

- Sí, sí, maravillosamente. Estaba deseando conocerte. -

- Gra...gracias, pero no soy nada interesante.-

- Al contrario, alguien capaz de aguantar las bromas de mi hijo sin huir, merece ser halabada. -

- Genial, al final la vais a asustar. -

- Emmett, si no lo has hecho tú ya, dudo que nada la asuste. -

- Callate, Jasper. -

- Tengo entendido que estudias psicología con mi hijo. - continuó Esme sin hacerles caso. -

- Sí, tengo intención de especializarme en psicología infantil. Me encantan los niños. -

- Trabaja de voluntaria en una biblioteca infantil, aunque realmente no es una biblioteca, es más como una guardería. Un día fui con ella y todos los niños me odiaron automáticamente, pensaban que iba a quitarsela o algo.-

- ¿Una guardería? -

- Sí, señora. Es un lugar donde los padres con dificultades dejan a los niños mientras trabajan. Hay muchas familias que no pueden permitirse tener una niñera o pagar una guardería. Nosotros nos encargamos de los niños todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Realmente yo no hago mucho. Suelo leerles, jugar con ellos... Me divierto yo más que los propios niños.-

- Suena encantador. Me gustaría poder ayudar... -

- Mi esposa está activamente implicada en varias causas sociales. Estoy seguro que disfrutaría enormemente si le permitieras acompañarte algún día, si no es mucho pedir. -

- Por supuesto. - contestó no muy convencida. Se notaba que estaba totalmente intimidada por tener tanta gente a su alrededor, más teniendo en cuenta que dos de esas personas eran los padres de su amigo. Esto comenzaba a parecer una cena de compromiso o algo así. La idea de Emmett comprometiendose me resultó demasiado graciosa. Nunca podría verle como un hombre casado, eso era imposible. Siempre sería un niño grande e infantil.

La noche siguió cargada de conversaciones divertidas, agradables y encantadoras. Bella era una chica maravillosa que parecía haberlo pasado muy mal a lo largo de su corta vida. Cuando comenzamos a preguntarle por su familia, la luz abandonó sus ojos, y Emmett cambió de tema rápidamente. Al parecer, ella había perdido a su familia muy joven, eso nos dijo ignorando la protección de mi hermano. Mis padres se enternecieron por eso, y me di cuenta de que, salvo por Edward, había conseguido conquistarnos a todos.

Era sencilla, era agradable, era noble y era buena persona. ¿Qué más podíamos pedir? Si iba a ser ella el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, no teníamos nada de lo que preocuparnos. De pronto una nueva visión azotó mi cerebro. Era ella, convertida ya en vampiro, iba andando a mi lado con su brazo en mi cintura y una sonrisa encantadora. Lo supe en ese momento, la querría por toda la eternidad, como se quiere a una hermana de sangre, como se quiere a alguien que te hace feliz.

Bienvenida a la familia, fue todo lo que pude pensar mientras la veía marcharse en el coche de Emmett.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
